Cloud computing refers to an implementation of computing technology that transfers the responsibility for a computer workload, such as storing data or processing data, from a dedicated computer to a network of remote computers, the remote computers being accessible, and interconnected, via a communication network, such as the Internet or other wide area network.
The computing activity at the dedicated and remote computers may be implemented using any combination of hardware and software as embodied in computer servers, desktop computers, database servers and other physical computing devices. The remote computers may be operated by a third-party cloud services provider, typically on a pay-for-usage basis; for example, if a business entity was using the cloud for information storage, the cloud services provider would charge for the storage space used.
Cloud computing capacity may advantageously be scaled as necessary to satisfy a business user's workload, and willingness to pay for such usage at the prevailing rate. The cloud services provider may appear to such a business user as a single virtual resource, when it fact it may be composed of many computers hosted at remote and disparate locations. Yet further, those remote- and disparately-located computers may even be owned by different third party providers working in conjunction. Whether a single or several third party providers are providing the cloud service, the workload from a given user (or users) needs to be distributed for processing amongst the cloud computers in a manner that provides workload responsiveness as well as competitive pay-for-usage rates.